


“With Your Hand On My Grease Gun”

by ZiggyStardustFanGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Brian May - Freeform, Dom Brian May, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot, John Deacon - Freeform, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Paul Prenter - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Queen (Band) References, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, Song: I'm In Love With My Car, Spontanious sex, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyStardustFanGirl/pseuds/ZiggyStardustFanGirl
Summary: The rest of the band and crew leave Ridge Farm for a break in a nearby farm, leaving Brian to coax Roger out of the cupboard after the morning’s argument over his precious song. But maybe his song is about something, or someone, other than his car...
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May - Relationship, Brian May/Roger Taylor, roger taylor - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	“With Your Hand On My Grease Gun”

“I’m not coming out until you take me seriously about my song!” 

Roger’s muffled voice echoed out of the thick wooden door. When he’d climbed in and barred the door shut, light had been shining under the narrow gap beneath the battered wooden door. Now he was in darkness, knees pulled up to his chest, ass hurting and calves cramping. 

“Rog, don’t be so ridiculous. It’s been hours,” Brian reasoned. “Come get something to eat. Fred and John went with Paul and the crew for food, it’s just us, they won’t tease you.” 

Roger huffed, but remained where he was. 

“Fred writes the most erotic bullshit I’ve ever heard,” Roger whines, “and I write about my car and you all loose your fucking minds.” 

Brian could imagine very clearly the look on Roger’s face. 

“It’s just a bit weird Rog. It’s a song about sex with your car. Fred is gay, and gay is normal.” Brian sighed. It was like working with a tantrum prone toddler sometimes. “Fucking in a car is normal. Fucking a car is —-“ 

“ It’s a metaphor!“ Roger interjected angrily. “For fucks sake, it’s not even about me!” 

“Well, get out of the bloody cupboard then. Acting more mature might make us listen.” 

Roger was Brian’s best friend, and he had to admit, he was good company, even when he went absolutely batshit crazy over a song. But being a closeted gay, he did not want to fuck up his platonic relationship with a boner. Which was currently tenting in his trousers. 

It seemed that the talk of sex and the sound of Roger’s frustration had sent the blood rushing down to his pants, and suddenly his body had decided now, after 2 weeks without any sexual interaction, was the time to get worked up. During an argument about a song. 

All he wanted was for Roger to get out of the fucking cupboard, then he could go deal with this badly timed problem, alone, in the bathroom. 

But the next words slipping Roger’s lips made him feel dizzy, his mind overwhelmed. 

“Make me.” 

There was silence. Brian didn’t want to speak for fear if he did, Roger would hear the inappropriate arousal in his voice. He may act like a child, but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Brian?” 

Roger was a little quieter now. He sounded anxious. 

“You didn’t leave, did you?” His voice wavered. “I’m sorry, I’ll come out! I don’t like the dark, don’t go—-“ 

But Brian interrupted him. 

“I didn’t leave.” 

His voice had a slight rasp to it, and his fears were fulfilled, as Roger’s muffled voice sounded amused when he spoke. 

“Are you horny? We’ve been here for two weeks and you’re already horny?” He snorted. “It took two weeks to turn you, and I thought you were as straight as a board. Turns out you’re about a straight as cooked spaghetti—“ 

Brian interrupted him. “Oh shut up, or I will leave, and I’ll bar the cupboard door, and you’ll be stuck here all—-” 

“You were never straight, were you?” Roger’s voice was almost as low as Brian’s. “You’ve hidden that well.” 

There was more silence. 

“Y’know everyone went out for the night. I stayed to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.” Brian’s voice had a questioning tone to it. “We’re alon—- 

“ Before he could finish, the cupboard door swung open and Roger, in one fluid motion, climbed out, swung himself into Brian’s lap, (who was sitting cross legged in-front of the cupboard) and pressed his lips against the guitarist, arms wrapping around his shoulders. He pulled back. “I thought you’d never ask—“ 

Brian silenced him by pushing their lips together again. 

Roger’s lips were exactly as Brian had imagined them. Soft and feminine. He let out an involuntary groan as Roger’s weight pushed him backwards onto the floor, his legs unfolding and spreading outwards, allowing Roger to settle between them. 

It seemed almost natural. Almost familiar. Brian broke free of Roger’s lips for long enough to catch a glimpse of his usually crystal blue eyes, now so dilated as black he could see his own eyes staring back at him, gleaming with hunger and lust after 2 weeks of being cooped up with just the band and some crew. 

He drew his hands up from supporting himself, allowing his body to roll back flush with the uneven wooden flooring, back arching slightly as Roger pulled himself farther on top of Brian, pressing his hips down into him, applying pressure to his erect yet trapped cock, and drawing out a deep groan, which Roger returned. 

The silence spoke all the words needed, with nothing but the hum of the outdated, and probably unsafe electrics and the rustle of their clothing brushing together, with the soft, wet sounds of their mouths, practically melded together as they fought for dominance. 

Brian noted that he tasted like cigarettes and smelt almost musty, but that could have been the dust from the cupboard. He liked it. It was natural and woody, yet personal and he couldn’t help but break the kiss to bury his face in Roger’s neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin below his ear. 

It was Roger’s turn to arch his back, letting out a whine and throwing his head back in surprise. Brian’s dominant side took the opportunity and wrapped his legs around Roger’s waist, flipping him onto his back and pressing his body weight down on the smaller man, his hair bouncing slightly and hanging down around them, faces inches apart and framed by Brian’s unruly curls. 

They stared at each other, a moment of awkward silence. Brian bit his lip, suddenly self conscious and unsure of his next move. Lost in his own mind, he saw Roger’s lips move, and felt his younger bandmate’s arm move as he dug around for something in his pocket. 

“What?” Brian implored, unable to comprehend what the drummer had just said. 

Roger’s voice was deep enough to call a growl, and it made brian’s cock throb through his jeans by itself, without even comprehending the words he spoke. 

“Fuck me.” 

Roger was holding up whatever he had found after digging in his pocket. It was a pocket sized tube of Vaseline, which Brian snatched from his fingertips, a dangerous smile spreading on his lips. 

He set the tube aside but within reach and bent his head low enough to bite at his collar, sucking a hickey into the soft white skin,sliding his hand under his shirt and pinching his hard nipples. Roger’s eyes rolled back as his body arched up at Brian’s touch, his skin on fire at every brush of skin on skin. 

“Take them off—“ Roger groaned, the words fading into a desperate keen as Brian tugged at his shirt, buttons slipping undone like he’d done it before, tearing the clothing from Roger’s chest and tossing it aside. 

As he wrestled with Roger’s too tight jeans, the drummer pulled off Brian’s striped purple top, but with more care, knowing how much he liked it, neither stopping to catch a breath. 

By the time they were both in nothing but their pants, Roger’s chest was littered with little pink love bites and the blonde’s hair was a scraggly mess, his lips falling open slightly at the sight of the tent in Brian’s boxers, the black fabric outlining him perfectly. 

It appeared his body was well in proportions length wise. Roger’s mouth watered, his own cock straining in his pants as Brian ground his hips down on him, crushing his sensitive, erect member and dragging a long moan from his lips. 

He shuddered as Brian drew his long fingers through his hair, gripping a handful and dragging his head back, exposing his neck like a movie depiction of a vampire feasting on his prey. 

When Brian spoke he startled himself with how low and husky his voice sounded, and he felt Roger tremble below him. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you—“ 

He bent his lips to the column of Roger’s throat, licking and sucking all the way from his jugular to his jaw, pinning him firmly to the floor as he squirmed with pleasure, soft, erotic little whimpers escaping his lips. It sent shivers down his spine and all his blood to his cock. 

He kept going until he was back by Roger’s ear, nipping at the porcelain flesh beneath it, low, lewd growls brewing in his throat. Twisting his hard nipples roughly between his finger and thumb, he brought his mouth right to Roger’s ear, his long hair tickling the drummer’s face. 

“I bet I could make you come apart on my fingers...” he whispered, while his hand slid down to fiddle with the waistband of Roger’s underwear, toying with it, teasing. 

Roger’s voice was slurred, high on his arousal as he bucked up into Brian’s hand, his voice pleading as he begged him to hurry up. 

“Ima cum in m’ fuckin’ pants if you don’ hurry up—“ 

Brian shushed him and dragged back his boxers, sliding them down his legs and off his ankles tossing them aside where they landed on a lamp nearby. His cock bounced up, erect and leaking pre-cum, a good 7” and and thick as fuck. Brian’s mouth was the one watering now. Normally reserved, he pushed Roger’s legs aside, and keeling between them, reached for the Vaseline he’d left to the side. 

Roger groaned at the sight of Brian slicking his fingers with the greasy cream, and his head fell back as he hooked a leg over his shoulder, allowing Brian access to his hole, the muscle fluttering in anticipation. 

His lips parted slightly, he inserted one long finger, slowly pressing it inside of Roger’s heat, feeling his bandmate tense up, arching his back and moaning loudly. He pushed farther, knuckle deep inside him before dragging his finger back, his lips parted slightly in concentration. He began to slowly fuck him open with his finger, fuelled by the soft moans and movements roger was making, pressing his body back agains Brian’s motions in an attempt to speed up the process. 

“More—“ 

Roger’s whine made Brian feel harder than ever and he pulled out, spreading more of the lubricant onto his hand, this time covering all four of his fingers so he wouldn’t need to go back for more. He cussed softly at the sight of roger, bucking and writhing weakly at the loss of contact, begging quietly for Brian to move faster. 

His second finger glided in easily and he began to wonder if roger was more used to this than he thought. He was so loose that it was plausible he had fingered himself open earlier that day, and the significant lack of Vaseline in the tub confirmed that. 

“So loose for me-“ 

He spoke his mind, without really meaning to, but the effect on Roger made him want to do it again. 

The younger man swore as Brian pushed a third finger in firmly and pressed deep inside till he brushed that sensitive rough patch, causing him to buck and swear, rocking back against Brian’s hand for more, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. 

After a minute or so, he pulled his hand back and admired his work. Roger found it impossible to keep still, his whole body hot and throbbing, his cock flushed red like his cheeks and the bruising bites on his neck and chest. 

“Hold still...” 

Brian growled, holding him down by his forearms, before leaning back on his heels, while roger sat up, eyes on the significant bulge in Brian’s boxers. 

“Take ‘em off—“ 

Roger slurred softly, leaning forward and reaching for the waistband, and Brian allowed him to grab it. 

He grinned, eyes glowing with lust and roger pulled them down sharply with a flick of his wrist, giving a small gasp as Brian stood up to pull them off fully, almost drooling at the sight. 

Roger had always considered himself well endowed, but holy shit he was not expecting that from Brian. He must have been at least 9” and while that may have been in proportion with the rest of him, the girth certainly was not, he was as thick as Roger’s wrist, which wasn’t exactly thin by any means. From his angle he could see every vein, and he looked raw red with need as he lubed himself up, letting out a weak gasp as he thumbed the head of his dick. 

Brian dropped down in-front of Roger once more, the same dirty teenage grin spread on his lips, and placed his hand in the centre of Roger’s chest, pushing him down onto his back. He then dropped low over him again, diving in to leave more marks on the other side of his neck, and roger felt the head of his cock nudge against his empty hole, he groaned and pushed down against it, desperate to be filled. 

“Fuck. Bri... FUCK!” 

Roger swore loudly as Brian took hold of his hips and pushed his cock into his heat. He bottomed out, and roger was silenced, his mouth gaping and his breath hitching. 

“Shiiit...” 

Brian let out a low swear as Roger clenched down on him, his legs wrapping around Brian’s waist to get a grip. Swears pouring from Roger’s lips, he dragged his cock smoothly back until only the head was still in, and just as roger opened his mouth to make some snarky remark, slammed his hips back in hard, causing Roger’s head to fall back, eyes rolling, gasping in shock. 

He thrusted back and forth, until Roger’s cussing became and incoherent string of breathless moans and ragged gasps. 

“M- -‘m cl—close...fuck...” 

Roger’s breath hitched as he spoke, the white hot coil of his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, clenching hard on Brian’s thick cock as he railed him into the floor. It felt like pure ecstasy, from the burning of his skin to the pulsing fullness of his gut. 

He could see his abdomen bulging at every thrust, as Brian pressed himself, balls deep into Roger’s tight hole. 

He could see stars, Brian nailing his aching prostate every time. It felt well practiced and natural, as if they’d done it a thousand times. He’d happily do it more. 

Brian lowered himself, muscles cramping as he positioned himself flush against Roger’s heaving chest, gazing at the younger man’s face, casting his eyes over swollen lips, rosy, flushed cheeks and wide, lustful eyes, watering with the intensity of Brian’s thorough fucking. 

Brian’s hips continued to thrust harshly into Roger, who was lost in his sub space, mouth hanging open, drooling and letting out the most obscene moans while his eyes rolled back and his head lolled, body trembling with every fuck of his throbbing cock. 

He was struggling to hold off his own orgasm, the stimulation of Roger’s tightness was almost too much for his sex deprived cock. 

“‘Mm so cl—-“ 

Roger couldn’t even finish his sentence before Brian slammed into his prostate, dragging a long string of curses from his lips before he came, his mouth a perfect, silent scream and his eyes rolling as Brian fucked him through it his own climax building fast. 

Brian pulled out of him, groaning something sounding vaguely like being close, and in his post-orgasm haze, Roger wrapped his hand around him. It took only a few strokes until he was coming, ropes of it, pent up over two weeks without pleasure, mixing with Roger’s like some kind of erotic smoothie, across Roger’s stomach, and as Brian’s limbs gave way, spreading it across his own. 

Brian rolled sideways, falling completely spent, alongside roger on the cool wooden floor, his legs still trembling. The only sound was the sound of heavy breathing. 

“Well fuck me!” 

Roger’s voice was raspy and tired, but satisfied. Brian gave a small chuckle and rolled into his side. Roger looked back at him, eyes gleaming with something more than just amusement. 

“I just did.”


End file.
